


Bees Schnees Week 2020

by shepherdofmantle (account_now_inactive)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees Schnees Week, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/account_now_inactive/pseuds/shepherdofmantle
Summary: My entries for Bees Schnees Week 2020! Cross-posted from Tumblr
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Bees Schnees Week 2020

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just fluff- sweet, sweet fluff because i love them

he airship was silent except for the quiet hum of the engines. Ruby had passed out on Qrow’s shoulder nearly an hour ago, and team JNR seemed to be sound asleep in a pile in the corner. Maria and Oscar sat in the front, mostly quiet except for the occasional request to hit this button, flip that switch. 

Yang sat against the wall of the airship, legs stretched out in front of her and butt completely numb. She would have moved, if Blake and Weiss weren’t curled against either side of her. As it was, she was content to stay on the floor with her teammates. 

“Are you nervous, about going back to Atlas?” Blake asked after a moment. 

“Yes,” Weiss admitted. “I’m not sure what it’s going to be like, or how Ironwood will react, but I’m not alone, now.” 

“Of course you’re not,” Yang said. “We’ve got your back, Weiss. That’s what teammates are for.” 

“Just teammates?” Weiss asked. 

Blake’s ears swiveled forward, one of them brushing against the side of Yang’s cheek. Yang’s heart stuttered in her chest as Blake sat up, but she found she couldn’t look away from Weiss as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. 

Please, she begged Weiss. One of us has to say something. 

“What do you mean?” Blake asked. 

“It’s nothing. I’m just really happy you’re here with me,” Weiss said. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You won’t,” Yang promised. 

“I’m staying right here by your side,” Blake added. “As long as you want me.” 

“I love you guys,” Weiss said. 

“I love you guys too,” Yang murmured. 

Blake reached over and took Weiss’ hand in her own, resting her head back on Yang’s shoulder. Some of the tension drained from Weiss’ shoulders as she laughed softly and relaxed against Yang’s side again. 

“I don’t know when this war will be over, or if it ever will,” Weiss said. “Whatever happens, I hope both of you know you are very dear to me.” 

“Why are you suddenly so sappy?” Yang asked. She poked Weiss in the side, earning her a sharp elbow to her ribs. 

“What? I can’t be sappy?” she sniffed. 

“It’s a good look on you, Ice Queen.” 

They fell back into a comfortable silence, and Yang had almost fallen into a light doze when Blake spoke up. 

“I like being your teammate,” she said. “But I’d like being your girlfriend better.” 

Yang choked. 

“Blake,” she wheezed. “Give a girl some warning will ya?” 

“Smooth, Belladonna,” Weiss said, but Yang could hear the smile in her voice. “I for one, like the sound of that arrangement.” 

“Yeah,” Yang managed past the sudden lump in her throat. “I do too.” 

“Now that that’s settled,” Weiss said. “Get back here, you were comfortable.” 

“Fine,” she laughed. She sat back against the wall and opened her arms back up to let her teammates snuggle against her sides. 

Her girlfriends. 

Yang thought she might just be the luckiest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: shepherdofmantle
> 
> Twitter: mysteriowos (not active)


End file.
